


Move your body

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Ehehe, F/M, Sexy Times, but also some fluff and overal cuteness, cause it is kabby, some slow dancing between our favorite couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mount Weather the people of Arkadia decide to throw a little party to get their minds of what happened. Throw in some music, moonshine and two clueless people (aka Abby and Marcus) and let's see what happens ;) This is takes place somewhere in the three months between the second and third season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move your body

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hear me out. This is the first smut I've written in several years so I apologise in advance if it isn't that good. Also, at first I wanted to write more of a PWP but things didn't quite work out that way. After the 3x16 sneak peek (MY HEART YOU GUYS OH MY GOD I DO NOT THINK I SHALL SURVIVE THIS EPISODE) I thought that we all could use some happy kabby. So here's happ/cute/sexy kabby

Snippets of music make their way into the Council Room where Abby’s currently preparing some notes for tomorrow’s meeting. She stops for a second and just listens to the music and the laughter with a small smile on her face. After getting back from Mount Weather things haven’t been easy for anyone and if throwing a party helps everyone forget for awhile, all for the better. _I’ll drop by later, just for a short while_ , she figures but looking at all the work that still needs to get done, _or perhaps not_ With a sigh Abby focuses once more on the documents before her but after rereading the same sentence a couple of times she realises that it’s no use. So she tidies up, locks down the room and starts walking towards the party.

The sight that she’s greeted with is enough to let a small laugh escape her mouth. Raven has managed to play music using one of the devices found at Mt. Weather and several people are currently trying to move on the beat, some more successful than others. Spotting Marcus on the other side, standing next to the bar, Abby pushes her way into the festivities, smiling and nodding at people.

“Fancy meeting you here”, she remarks when standing behind him and lets out a chuckle, when Marcus startles and nearly drops his drink before turning towards her. “Oh, I’m sorry Marcus”, she says smiling while putting her hand on his arm, “I didn’t mean to startle you”. “Ah, no - no it’s okay”, he replies with a slight blush, “You just took me by surprise”.

“Mmm”, Abby hums. “It’s nice to see them all having a good time for a change isn’t it”, she remarks while looking at their people. “Yes”, Marcus confirms, “Yes, it is. Even if it means that we have to watch them do that on the dance floor”. “What dancing?”, Abby asks him feeling slightly confused. “I’d hardly call that”, he responds while gesturing towards the floor, “dancing Abby”. “Oh, you think you can do better then?”, she teases while leaning closer, not ignoring how his eyes seem to linger on her lips before replying, “Absolutely” and she watches him draining his cup and putting it on the bar before stretching out his hand. “Would you like to dance Abby?” “I’d love to”, she replies while grasping his hand. Marcus replies with a smile and guides her onto the dance floor. Fully realising that several people have stopped dancing and are observing them but deciding to ignore it, Abby and Marcus get into position. He pulls her close and rests his hands on her waist, while Abby links hers behind his neck. They share a smile as they start moving and they quickly find a rhythm.

Marcus lowers his mouth to her ear and says in a hushed tone, “So, what’s your verdict?”. Feeling slightly overwhelmed by the closeness of their bodies, it takes Abby a while to process his question. “Verdict?”, she repeats in a slightly more breathless voice than she’d like to admit. He lets out a chuckle, “Yes, about my dancing skills”. “Ah, well”, Abby replies feeling herself start to bush, “I think I’d have to have more data before I can give you my verdict.” “Is that right?”, he murmurs, “Well as my chancellor your wishes are my command, so who am I to refuse”, he adds. The thought of commanding Marcus in a different setting flashes trough Abby’s mind making her feel slightly dizzy and warm. Not trusting her voice she just hums and starts to play with the hair at the nape of his necks. In response Marcus pulls her even closer, their bodies now fully pressed against each other.

Abby lifts her head from Marcus’s chest and shifts her gaze towards his lips. At which Marcus tightens his grip on her waist and tenses, his senses overwhelmed by their close proximity. They continue to sway to the music and look at each other, when Abby places a hand on his cheek. Getting the hint, Marcus slowly leans down and their lips meet in a gentle kiss. Their lips move softly and he feels himself becoming aroused at the movement of her mouth against his. Abby’s lips may seem innocent but the way her hips move against his, certainly isn’t. Marcus grabs her hips and pulls her closer, while flicking his tongue to trace her lips. Her mouth opens and he explores it, while taking control over the kiss. Abby tangles her hands in his hair and pulls him even closer. She groans into his mouth and he can feel himself harden. Marcus reluctantly slows the kiss down and pulls away but before he can say anything, exclamations of “I knew it”, “You owe me Monty” or “Nice one Kane” fill the air.

“Would you like to go somewhere private?”, Marcus whispers into her ear and trails her spine with one hand, feeling her tremble in response. At first Abby doesn’t know how to respond, her senses are in overdrive. She shakes her head, as to clear her mind and nods. “Yes. That would – I’d like that”. He smiles and he guides her away from the floor and the party, purposely ignoring the stares and whistles from the rest. Marcus leads her through the hallway when he suddenly stops and pulls her into a place, which turns out to be a supply closet. Abby barely has time to take in the change of scenery when he has her trapped against a wall. He bows his head and trails a path over her throat with his lips. Now Abby doesn’t even try to contain the moan and slides a hand in his hair, pressing him closer. “Don’t stop”, she sighs. At that Marcus chuckles, “Oh trust me. I have no intention of stopping anytime soon” and touches her lips with his, kissing her with unrestraint passion. He slips his tongue into her mouth, an intrusion Abby gladly accepts. She tightens her grip on his hair, tugging him even closer and smirks when Marcus groans in response. He slides his hands over her curves and grips her ass, pulling her against his hips, so she can feel his arousal. Abby moans in response and rocks her hips against his erection, making him groan and tighten his grip on her ass. "Marcus please", she whimpers.

His hands slide under her thighs and Abby wraps them around his waist, as he pushes her against the wall. She obliges quite happily, especially when she realises that she can now grind against his erection , causing him to groan. Clothes end up on the ground and soon they’re both only in their underpants. Marcus starts kissing her breast and sucking on her nipples while Abby continues to grind against him. One of his hands find their way into her knickers, slipping into her core and rubbing her clit. Abby’s hands don’t stay idle either, She wraps one hand around his member and strokes him, gently but insistently, until his legs are trembling. Soon touching isn’t enough anymore and the last of their clothes disappear. He returns his attention at her neck, trailing his lips up the length of her throat, placing kisses and electing groans from her. Abby gasps and arches her back. When she whispers, “Take me, Marcus”, his control snaps. His lips descend on hers roughly, kissing her with all the passion in him. She leans into the kiss and captures his lower lip between her teeth. Biting down gently, she sucks it into her own mouth, soothing it with her tongue, before releasing it. “Now Marcus”, she growls. He doesn’t refuse her and in one thrust he enters her.

They groan simultaneously and Marcus struggles to stay in control, he doesn’t want it to end too soon. “Please Marcus, move”, Abby gasps while moving her hips against his. He begins to move, adopting a steady rhythm which her clutching his shoulders and moaning. “Harder”, she gasps against his lips. “Are you sure?”, Marcus murmurs. “Yesss”, she hisses while clenching her inner muscles, “I need it harder Marcus”. “Well I do aim to please my chancellor”, he replies with a grin before picking up the pace. Abby pants beneath him and whispers, “Yes. Just like that.”

Marcus begins a steady rhythm, pulling almost entirely out before slamming back into her. When he lifts her hips higher, the angle shifts and she arches into him as he hits the right spot. Abby groans at the change of angle and she tries to move in sync with Marcus but it just feels soo good and she’s barely holding on. Marcus senses that she’s close and he increases his thrusts. “Yes, that’s it Abby. You are so beautiful right now, you have no idea”, he whispers. Their hips meet stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust and they climb together towards their peak. Abby suddenly tightens her grip on his shoulders, leaving behind marks while arching her back and screaming his name. Marcus grunts in response to her muscles clenching around his member. He manages several more thrusts before finishing with a moan of his own. It takes all of his strength not to collapse but Marcus manages to keep them both up right.

After recovering from their orgasms they share a smile and a tender and slow kiss. “Want to go to my quarters?”, Marcus inquires. “Yes, I’d like that”, Abby responds with a smile. After sharing one last kiss they break away and start redressing themselves. “Oh, you’ve got an A by the way”, Abby remarks while putting her blouse on. Marcus stops buttoning up his pants and looks up slightly confused. “For your dancing skills”, she replies with a smirk.

“That’s very gracious of you”, Marcus answers. “Yes, well it was very satisfying”, Abby adds with a smirk. They share a smile and finish redressing. When they’re both presentable, Abby looks at Marcus with a grin and says, “How would you feel about getting an A+?” at which Marcus lets out a laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated


End file.
